


I Smell Snow!

by suchawannabe56



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56
Summary: Magnus and Alec share a sweet moment, just the two of them, watching the snowfall.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I Smell Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here.  
> This was a random idea that popped into my head the other day as I was watching the snowfall.  
> I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [PassionObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed) for being the Beta

Alec woke to an empty bed. He huffed slightly, running his hand across Magnus' side. He came to the conclusion that his husband hadn't been up for too long as he could still feel the warmth on the mattress. As he sat up, he glanced at the clock, taking note that it was around 5 am. Feeling slightly anxious about his missing husband, Alec decided to look for him. The Shadowhunter plodded out of the bedroom and stopped when he felt a cold breeze coming from the living room. Alec wandered into the room, his breath hitching at the sight. Magnus was standing on the other side of the room, leaning on the door frame of the open balcony doors, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders watching the snowfall. Alec walked over, not saying a word. He ran his hand down Magnus' arm, to let him know he was there, before moving said arm so he could snuggle into his husband's chest. Magnus chuckled as Alec got comfortable, his back pressed to the Warlock's front. Alec wrapped Magnus' arms around him, mindful of the mug in Magnus' hand.

“Good morning” Magnus whispered, resting his chin on the younger man's head.

“It's 5 am,” Alec grumbled despite a smile forming on his face, as he snuggled even closer.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a mug of hot chocolate appeared in Alec's hands. The younger man held it close, wrapping his fingers around it.

“Thank you.”

Magnus hummed in response, holding his husband tighter.

“Why are you up so early?” Alec huffed, after taking a sip of his drink.

“I'm sorry, darling,” Magnus whispered, kissing the man's temple, “I could sense something in the air. It had a sort of specific scent, so I came to see.”

“You smelt the snow,” Alec stated.

Magnus chuckled. “I suppose I did.”

Alec smiled, twisting to place a soft kiss to his husband's lips before turning back to look out over the city.

The pair stayed like that for a while, just watching the snowfall. The flurry was getting stronger and with it, the sound of the city coming to life seemed to fade into nothing. It was just them and the gentle sound of the snowfall.

“It's so peaceful,” Alec muttered, not wanting to talk too loudly and break the quietness that had surrounded them.

“It is,” Magnus said, “There is something magical about snow, the calmness of it, the quiet.”

Alec agreed with his husband, the snow seemed to make the stressfulness of the week just melt away. Alec shivered slightly, he hadn't actually prepared to stand out in the cold and was now really starting to feel it. Magnus pulled him closer, wrapping him tighter in his arms and in the blanket.

“You cold?” he asked.

Alec nodded, “A bit.”

Magnus moved his hand, snapping his fingers and letting blue flames surround them. Alec sighed, as he felt himself warming up, as Magnus' warming charm settled around them.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered.

Magnus hummed, before banishing their empty mugs back to the kitchen. Alec smiled, twisting slightly so he could wrap his arms around his husband in a hug. They both cherished these quiet moments together, neither knowing what might happen with their jobs. Alec buried his head in Magnus' neck, taking in the warmth and comforting scent of his husband. The snow had settled and was beginning to get deep, the ground covered in white.

“Magnus?” Alec said, still looking out at the falling snow.

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you.”

Magnus grinned, his arms tightening around the younger man. “Oh Alec, my Alec, I love you, too.”

Alec smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his husband's lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and full of love. When they broke apart, Alec quickly kissed him again before settling his head back down onto his husband's shoulder, his gaze turning back to the snow.

The sun started to rise, and the sight was stunning. The golden glow of the sky, mixed with the whiteness of the snow covering the ground, created a contrast that was unique.

“It's beautiful,” Alec whispered.

“Gorgeous,” Magnus answered.

Alec turned his head when he felt a hand cup his cheek only to see that the man was looking at him and not the skyline, making a faint blush form on his face.

“Magnus...”

Magnus shrugged, “The view pales in comparison to you, Alexander.”

Alec could feel his cheeks heat up and he huffed softly, burying his head in his husband's neck.

“Then imagine what it must look like compared to you, nothing in this world could compare,” he muttered into the skin.

Magnus moved his hand to tilt Alec's face up to look at him.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said, placing a soft kiss to Alec's lips. 

Alec hummed, twisting so he was face to face with the older man.

“I love you, Magnus, so much.”

Magnus kissed him again, just as soft, just as sweet and Alec wrapped his arms around the man's neck. They traded soft kisses for a short while before Alec twisted back around in the man's arms to watch the snow continue to fall. They made the most of the moment, just the two of them. Magnus wanted to freeze it in time, to keep it with him forever. Nothing could ever compare to these moments with Alec, with his family. They knew that the boys would be up soon and that the peacefulness of the moment would be broken, but neither of them would change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I did get the title idea and why Magnus is up from Lorelai in Gilmore Girls, but I like it, so I went with it.  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome.  
> feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
